notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
Updates are occasional patches and addons or removal of information and/or features of a game. Update 7.7 April 4th, 2013 Forum Post * Bow charge can be cancelled by pressing reload button * Fixed an issue where players could run around while bleeding out if they died on a zipline * Fix for enemies getting stuck behind doors in defense mode * Fixed stats not being properly counted upon missions completion after host migration * Fixed descriptions for Saryn/Banshee alt helmets * Fixed rescue agent being unable to follow the player into a vent * Fixed an issue with frame rate affecting automatic fire rate of some weapons * Fixed a crash that may occur if host migration occurs while a client is dead * Fixed Stalker's head not appearing on Clients * Fixed unresponsive lobby UI if host disconnects from session while returning to frontend * Changed general resource pickup model * Reduced Boltor's rate of fire from 11.7 to 8.3 * Significant increase in enemy damage Update 7.6 April 1st, 2013 Forum Post *Added potential fixes and additional logging for several crashes. *Added Region chat filter toggle in Options Menu. *Multi-line chat messages should now wrap properly. *Remove holiday extras - farewell bunny ears! *Reduction of fusion costs and simplified conversion formulas (now linear scaled with proper rate of return on high-end cores). *Chat-hang fixes. */f and /r shortcuts for adding and remove friends. *Health, Shield, and Power Max stats will now passively increase with level. *Removed ability to buy credits with platinum. Update 7.5 March 28th, 2013 Forum Post The Easter Bunny has stopped by Warframe! What has he hidden within the Solar System? *New Colors? *New Destructable Crates? *New headgear for enemies? *Play and find out! *Wield the new Brokk! A brother of the Fragor Hammer, this faster swinging (but slower charging) Axe is deadly! Changes: *Sentinel will now revive with the player if dead when the player spends a revive. *Power cards will now show a tooltip explaining what will be boosted when levelled up. *Moult decoy will no longer play idle, hit reactions or death animations for the Client. *Mind Control now provides feedback when it cannot be cast. *Bolt projectiles can now pass through Electric Shield power. *AI will now pause during a host migration. *Sentinels should no longer appear as an Osprey drone. *Stalker will no longer hunt anyone using a less than level 5 Warframe. *Clicking anywhere off chat window will now dismiss it during game. *Mission challenges will no longer switch/reset during a host migration. *Chat history should now save when returning from a match. *Fixed a functionality loss for Clients attempting to swap weapons while charging a shot for the Paris. Update 7.4 March 27th, 2013 Forum Post *Sentinel weapons can now have mods, currently uses player's rifle/pistol mods *Fixed minimap breaking when trying to cycle camera when not in spectator mode *Fixed some alternate helmets not affecting stats as intended *Fixed avatar completely missing from intro cinematics in offline mode *Potential fix for Apex related crashes/freezes *Improved chatbox error handling and connectivity *Fixed chatbox breaking when attempting to send a whitespace only message *Platinum should now update when closing the steam overlay *Fixed an issue with infinite slide up slopes *Fixed an issue with wall strike melee attacks *All melee weapons should now count towards the Melee Kill challenge *Weapon skins and alternate helmets can only be purchased once *Fixed client's Artifact Card not applying when joining in progress and using same card as host *Fixed Physique Artifact Card not bestowing increased max health on Host *Saryn's Moult decoy no longer holds a pistol *Fixed fusion process for high level cores as well as issue where fusion amount would sometimes decrease when adding a core *Fixed an issue with host migration forcing the next wave to start even if players choose to claim and exit *Fixed chat user list not re-populating after returning from mission Update 7.3 March 25th, 2013 Forum Post *fixed global chat window disappearing shortly after game launches *fixed chat contents disappearing when switching tabs *fixed Trinity's Link ability targeting her own sentinel *fixed certain item rewards not being added to player's inventory after completing Endless Defense missions *added visual FX to nearby mods to help improve visibility *temporarily disabled Nervo enemy type pending tuning/re-balance pass *additional fixes for enemies becomming stuck/unreachable during Endless Defense missions Weapon Balance (UD7.x) March 22nd, 2013. Forum Post ALL WEAPONS: Reduced Z Translation Spring values STRUN / BOAR / BRONCO / HEK: Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, generally sharper Rotation and Translation Springs, added Noise & better spread control when firing while aimed. Added force feedback to all firing sounds. GORGON: Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, sharper Rotation Spring, added Translation Spring, tuned Noise. Added force feedback to its firing sound. BOLTO / AKBOLTO: Added Recoil and Accuracy values. Derived a new projectile type for use with Akimbo model since projectile controls accuracy. Solo model is twice more accurate, akimo model has 2x fire rate (820 vs 410). Projectile speed increased from 40 to 65. Added force feedback to their firing sound. BOLTOR: Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy values.Projectile speed increased from 60 to 65. Added force feedback to its firing sound. LATO PRIME: Tweaks to Recoil and Accuracy make it more in line with recent changes to base Lato model. Added force feedback to its firing sound. SICARUS / BURSTON / KRAKEN: Slight tweaks to base fire rate and/or recoil following the queued firing issue being fixed ---- Rifles BRATON: Damage now 17, was 16 MKI-BRATON: Damage now 16, was 13 / Reload time now 2.2, was 2.37 BRATON VANDAL: Damage now 18, was 20 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% LATRON: Damage now 36, was 30 / Reload time now 2.4, was 2.37 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% LATRON PRIME: Crit Chance now 10%, was 5% SNIPETRON: Damage now 115, was 100 / Reload time now 3.8, was 5 GORGON: Damage now 24, was 25 / Reload time now 4.2, was 4 BURSTON: Damage now 21, was 20 BOLTOR: Reload time now 2.15, was 2.37 ---- Shotguns STRUN: Damage per pellet now 14, was 12 / Reload time now 3, was 3.37 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% BOAR: Reload time now 2.3, was 2.37 / Fires 6 itterations, was 5 HEK: Damage per pellet now 19, was 17 / Total number of pellets now 7, was 8 / Reload time now 2.15, was 2 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% ---- Pistols FURIS: Damage now 14, was 12 AFURIS: Damage now 14, was 12 KRAKEN: Reload time now 2.1, was 2 / Damage now 45, was 50 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% LEX: Damage now 80, was 60 / Fire rate now 65, was 60 / Reload time now 2.35, was 2.5 / Crit Chance ''' now 15%, was 5% '''BRONCO: Total number of pellets now 7, was 8/ Reload time now 1.05, was 1 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% LATO / AKLATO: ''' Damage now 24, was 23 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% '''LATO PRIME: Damage now 25, was 26 LATO VANDAL: Damage now 27, was 31 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% SICARUS: Damage now 26, was 24 / Crit Chance now 10%, was 5% VIPER: Damage now 16, was 14 / Crit Chance now 15%, was 5% / Fire rate now 1150, was 1100 / Reload time now 1.1, was 1.15 Update 7.2 March 22nd, 2013 Forum Post * fixed chat window not appearing when running at certain resolutions, added diagnostic output if connection fails * additional fixes for enemies getting stuck behind doors in Endless Defense missions * enemy variety now changes as players progress through waves of Endless Defense * Ciphers should no longer appear as rewards when completing high level waves of Endless Defense * Sentinel weapons now gain XP * Sentinels are now affected by Trinity's healing powers * Reactors and Catalysts are now listed in the Arsenal / Inventory screen * fixed APEX effects being disabled on laptops running nVidia Optimus Technology * fixed issues with Dual Zoren's responsiveness when speed mods are equipped * fixed melee weapon getting stuck in hand if player rolls while meleeing * fixed Cryopod not receiving damage from Infested melee attacks * fixed animation bug when executing idle enemies * fixed being able to fall through the floor in a couple areas within Outpost levels * tweaked Sentinel movement to make it less jittery * fixed bleeding-out players being able to stand and move with limited input if downed by a knock-back attack * fixed issue where context action prompts would sometimes remain on screen or fail to appear entirely * fixes for reported crashes Update 7.1 March 19th, 2013 Forum Post *Mod sort by type *Boost health and shield mods *Fix Stalker attacking low level players *Fixed chat scrollbar scrubber not resetting when the height of the scrollbar was changed *Fixed chat area text wrapping *Fixed added text field showing the number of users in the current channel *Fix sound quake on certain enemies causes them to stand in place after they die *Gamepad: Jump moved back to A (need Wallrun Toggle controls for this to work) / *Crouch moved back to R3 (may move back to B later) / Parry moved to LB so you can hold it while keeping full move & look controls / Use moved to X & reload moved to B (until I can move it on X, shared with Use) *Fix the Jackal becomes level 9999 after host migration *Fix 664797 Fix for Sentinels not coming with a reactor when bought with platinum, and fix for reactor not showing up as being applied when used on a Sentinel; it really was applied but would not show up that way until you log out and back in, now it updates immediately *Fix Recipe blueprints with an empty description tag will now display the description of their result item. *Fix Arsenal: The player will lose all Arsenal functionality if they unequip their sentinel and then try to change any other equipment *Fix mission continue UI showing up after the first wave (if migrated before initializing mission flow for the defense mission) *Fix Stalker attacking Defense object *Fix transition from charge to reload for bow anims *Fix memory leak in PhysX effects *Add missing stealth attacks to melee weapons *Improvements to Infinite Defense host migration *Fix some holes in maps thanks for player reports *Fixe Power Use back to LB / Parry moved to Dpad Up (until I get a free face button) / Weapon Swap moved back to Y *Fix landing pad platforms alignment/falling through world *Fix ground attacks falling through world *Improvements to Infinite Defense reward popup voting *Improvements to mantling problems in Outpost *Fixed ability kill achievements counting as pistol *Fix Sentinel Cloak removed Ashes and Lokis cloaking abilities Update 7 Stormbringer March 18th, 2013. Forum Post New Mod System Prepare yourselves, Tenno. We have 'soft launched' open beta! To celebrate this we are bringing you this massive update! A ground-based environment. A radical redesign of the Mod system. Two new deadly Warframes. New weapons including a deadly silent bow. Our distribution servers are getting slammed. Its a storm alright! NOTE: Repec required due to a massive overhaul of the Upgrade ("Mods") system! New Mods need to be found for your gear! Any old Mods are super valuable to level-up new Mods using the Fusion system! Additions: *Global Chat - an overhauled communication system for region, clan and squad chat! *Stealth Attacks - sneaking up on unaware enemies now yields stealth attack options with melee weapons. *Sentinels - customize and program a Sentinel “pet” to accompany you on missions. *Saryn - a deadly and beautiful Warframe whose poisonous attacks can dissolve organic and synthetic material. *Banshee - a sonic Warframe capable of filling both Attack and Support roles. *Viper - a Grineer-manufactured, full-auto Light Pistol. *Paris - a Tenno Hunting Bow that launches arrows with a chargeable magnetic field. *Fang - a matching pair of razor-sharp daggers with accelerated attack speed. *Corpus Outpost - a new Corpus base of operation in a chilling outdoor environment! *Dojo Challenges - test your skill as a Tenno warrior with new Dojo rank-up challenges! *Endless Defense - a new defense mission type. Survive longer for escalating rewards! *New moves - Ground Attacks, smart-actions for finishing off downed enemies (no more jumping)! *New colors - new palettes added to the store, as well as a bundle to get them all at reduced cost! Changes: *Mods re-imagined - Please visit our forums to see details on how the new system works! Old Mods can feed the new system with the fusion system! *Weapon placement - a pass to reduce clipping and holster positions. *Weapon Balancing - almost every weapon has been tuned, see complete list in the FORUMS. *New male and female Tenno prisoner model added. "Naked Nick" has been returned to cryo-sleep. *Balance fixes for over-ranged Warframe powers. Additional upgrade tier added for the new Mod system. *Stealth improvements - AI reaction and alert states have been tuned to make stealth play more viable. Fixes: *Fix for burst weapons firing an extra burst if player double clicks quickly. *Player/AI should no longer fall when teleporting on to stairs. *Fixed Warframes not receiving XP for using abilities. *Fixed an issue with Nyx Mind Control being flagged as "in use" if target dies. *Fixed pressing Alt in a menu pausing the game. *AI should no longer open locked passkey doors. *Fixed radial disarm not working against Grineer enemies. *Fix for crashes caused by unsupported resolutions. *Fixed an issue with boss names after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with ragdolls being "pinned" in mid air. *Removed lens flare from arsenal background. *Fixed Jackal shaking for Clients during intro cinematic. *Ice/Fire hazards will no longer appear in the first few levels. *Fixed an issue with aspect ratio not calculating correctly on a second monitor. Localization: *154 German updates from Clemonde, philversprechend *162 Spanish updates from DeadlyShadow, SgtSpectre *277 French updates from Kreylan, ignisterra *147 Italian updates from kreel *442 Japanese updates from Gashin, HanbunDake, k1sEy, lunarian, WhiteNekophus *444 Polish updates from iffyJinx, SabreUr, Wac3, barrakketh, fithvael *333 Portuguese updates from Azdragoras, Goggles, ruivoml, Kysuke, AbnerFreitas *409 Russian updates from B1ind, Dyshes, FedorHooch, Grayscarr, Moloxix, NGRazeR *339 Ukrainian updates from BlooDONER, dantistnfs, snakusoid *273 Chinese updates from AlexLee, Krisstina, AminoaCow, Lukeasgard *4 Spanish updates from DeadlyShadow, SgtSpectre *649 Korean updates from Beowulf A huge thanks to our localization team - you guys did an amazing amount of work! Will open a thread about the new Mods and Weapon tweaks. Hot Fix: *Some hitches and crashing *Problem where the grenade explosion on jackal was playing multiple sounds at once (Lead approved) *Added FX event for the slowmotion Boss slice's top & bottom halves *Update beta label *Another guard against cascading "login failed" popups *Fixed hand positions to closer match idle, fixed shoulder issue, added motion to bow, added sublte body posture for each direction *Clear active session count when switching to solo mode *Auxillary attachment 'arrow' z offset set to .68 -arrow flights no longer in hand *Rifle weapon UI component not hiding after switching to Sentinel View without a sentinel (clicking would cause a script error and break the UI) *Default upgrade initial level is now 0 instead of 1 *Fix chat breaking when scrolling user list Update 6.5 February 22nd, 2013 Forum Post New: Wield the deadly Amphis! This Grineer Heavy Staff is a traditional staff weapon that has received a monstrous makeover that reflects the design and culture of Grineer technology. Changes: *Enabled manual configuration of network ports in options menu to allow multiple players on the same LAN. *Several balancing tweaks to Rifles and Pistols. More Details Here *Sped up weapon swap times. Fixes: *Fixed boss kill counts not tracking properly in stats. *Leaper should no longer jump through walls. *Fixed issue with Rhino Stomp breaking if an enemy is just killed before the stomp. *Fixed an issue with Loki Switch Teleport breaking if a target dies at right moment. *Fixed osprey exhaust effect. *Fixed an issue with Crawlers standing upright when shot. *Fixed an issue with Snow Globe persisting if user dies and then revives while it is active. *Fixed poison clouds persisting after they've expired for clients. *Resolution should now save properly when switching from fullscreen to windowed mode. *Fixed a UI error displaying incorrect resolution in options menu. *Excalibur Radial Javelin + Nyx Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients. *Chargers killed with freeze damage should now properly ragdoll. *Fixed a case where the player could be stuck finding squads. *Fixed Bolto projectiles firing in the wrong direction when standing close to an object. *Active squads count now properly shows matches from the appropriate region. *Improved loading times for large levels. *Fix for melee AI having issues attacking larger targets. *AI should no longer target invisible players. *Bolto projectiles should now be less affected by lag and more reliable at hitting targets. *Radial Disarm should no longer de-level the enemy to level 1. *Log file should no longer receive error spam when using Nyx. *Fixed some enemy ragdolls not despawning properly. *Corrected Shuriken accuracy, especially on higher FOV settings. *Radial Javelin should now target airborne enemies properly. Hot-Hotfix: 5:00 PM EST *Ash Shuriken crash fixed! Hot-Hot-Hotfix: 6:45 PM EST *Idle Warframe Animation no longer breaks head/neck. *Squad count fixed. *Frozen Leaper animation for Client fixed. *Lato Mods are now Compatible with Lato Prime. Other Details *Detailed notes on the "Several balancing tweaks to Rifles and Pistols." *BRATON: Tweaks to recoil feel. Added force feedback *BURSTON: Tweaks to recoil feel. Added force feedback. Shorter pause between bursts. *LEX: Tweaks to recoil feel. Slight boost to base fire rate. *SICARUS: Tweaks to recoil feel. Slight boost to burst's fire rate and longer pause between bursts. *LATRON: Tweaks to recoil feel with sharper Rotation Spring/Noise and added Translation Spring. Added force feedback to firing sound. Tweaks to accuracy setting to match previous weapons' direction. *FURIS / AFURIS: Tweaks to recoil feel with sharper Rotation Spring/Noise and added Translation Spring. Added force feedback to firing sound. Tweaks to accuracy setting to match previous weapons' direction. Overall balance between both weapons including the akimbo version being less accurate and base clip size of the akimbo version being exactly 2x the solo version. *MK1-BRATON / BRATON VANDAL: Tweaks to Recoil feel. Accuracy tweaks following previous weapons' direction. Added force feedback to Vandal's firing. *LATO / AKLATO: Tweaks to Recoil feel. Accuracy tweaks following previous weapons' direction. Added force feedback to their firing. Solo version more accurate than akimbo one. *KRAKEN: Tweaks to Recoil feel. Accuracy values changed to encourage aimed firing for more precise shot and to add reticule bounce. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *SNIPETRON: Tweaks to Recoil feel, added Rotation and Translation Spring values. Tweaks to aim while scoped and from hip. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *ALL: Made accuracy recoveries and auto-reload times consistent across all weapons. Hotfix: 10:00 AM EST, March 8 *Network Improvements *Animation with holding "floating" gun fixed. Update 6.4 February 22nd, 2013 Forum Post Community News: *Warframe: Q&A LIVESTREAM, February 27 @ 1:00 PM EST. *Our first Dev Q&A video was a hit, so we’re taking it one step further: LIVESTREAM DEV Q&A! *More info here Update 6.4 Hotfixes ' ' New: *"Dagger Axe" skins added to the Market for Scindo and Dual Zoren. *FOV slider added to display options. Changes: *Player must now login to the launcher to receive updates, going from launcher to game logs player in automatically. *Enemies affected by freeze damage mods will now have an effect applied to their model. *AI death from freeze damage now causes them to shatter. *Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted. *Lex balancing (less recoil, slightly higher fire rate) Fixes: *Fix for frozen enemies messing with Defense wave counters. *Restorative items now use the proper effects. *Fixed a case where players could consume their last weapon in a slot for a blueprint. *Temporary invulnerability added to beginning of bleedout to prevent near instant bleedout timer. *Client logs will not be spammed when playing a Grineer Asteroid level. *Fixed an issue with co-op doors and dead spectating players. *Fixed several problems with aggregated stat views. *Dying on an elevator no longer causes body to fall through elevator. *Fix for being stuck in place for several seconds after a skipped cinematic. *Fixed taking damage during a cinematic. *Fixed freeze damage actually speeding up some AI animations. *Fix for Bullet Attractor attach position not always looking great. *Fix for enemies running away during tutorial/dojo tests. *Fix for text not appearing on the upgrade screen when language is set to Chinese. *Fix for gear names overlapping prices. *Fixed an issue with clan chat messages sometimes not showing up. *New clan members now update their clan status upon accepting a clan invite. *Gravity is now disabled during Bladestorm preventing player from falling after each strike. *Fixed Infestation boss being in wrong boss room. *Roll can now interrupt a reload. *Pressing V no longer causes the player to roll. *Ammo pickups are shared for all players in a match. *Fix for certain AI showing as a target on the minimap in Exterminate missions. *Fixed security camera death effect position. *Fix for multiple damage immunity effects occurring at the same time causing various issues. *Fixed fullscreen setting not saving if player used Alt+Enter without saving display options after. *Fix for host migration causing pickups to disappear. *Fix for Crush and Overload animations continuing after being knocked down. *Likely fix for resolution changes not being saved for some users *Fixed an issue for certain Grineer Asteroid level layouts not spawning enemies until reaching the end Localization: *Thanks for all the new updates, Tenno Operatives! Hot-Hotfix: *fixed squad sizes getting capped at 3 players instead of 4 *restored default color palette back to original colors *fixed obnoxiously loud ricochet sounds *removed unwanted background sound effect attached to Nyx *fixed gore effects not appearing for some players *fixed Chaos, Absorb, and Avalanche animations repeating if player was knocked down while casting *fixed flashlights not working in some Infestation levels Hot-Hot-Hotfix (3:25 PM EST Feb 23) *Saturated Color Picker Added for on sale 1 Credit (Limited Time Only)! *Auto Strict-NAT Network Tool will only display at start-up. *Users behind same Strict-NAT can once again play together! Update 6.3 Hotfixes February 15th, 2013 Forum Post New: *Braton Vandal added for this weekend only Changes: *Love is fleeting and has been removed from the game - but we have a little love left and will extending the life of our Valentine colour picker through Open Beta Weekend! *Ammo boxes now have unique models and colours depending on the type of ammo. *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Text cursor will default to the password box if email is auto populated. *Damage adjustments for the Dual Skanas. Fixes: *Fixed doors locking down during mobile defense mission. *Remove hum sound from Gram. *Prevent more than 2 Nervos being deployed at once. *Prevent debilitated players from being targeted. *Fixed artifact card being selectable while Contacts list is open. *Fixed an issue with Bolto projectiles velocity slowing to zero while in the air still. *Fixed not being able to fail mobile defense missions after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with players playing the debilitated animation while playing another animation. *Fix for bullet attractor having issues targeting Grinders. *Fixed page selector so it is less confusing: Next/Previous now move over 1 page, First/Last behave as expected and current page should always be highlighted. Super-Hot Fixes: 3 PM EST *Bladestorm improvements: Ash is now invulnerable when using Bladestorm. *Fixed an edge case where Bladestorm would fail to target any enemies. *Bladestorm increased number of enemies targeted to: 7, 9, or 12 depending on level. *Added an Infestation version of "Mobile Defense" in Eris. *Fixed rifle mods not being compatible with new Braton Vandal. *Can no longer use Switch Teleport or Pull on teammates standing in mission extraction zone. *Fixed a couple edge case crashes in physics and net code. Super-Super-Hot-Fixes: 4:45 PM EST *Fixed Nervos targeting you if downed *Fixed Nervos repeatedly stun locking character, no break out time *Broken Objective marker has been fixed in Grineer levels. Hot-Fixes: 12 Noon EST, February 19th *Removed Open-Beta Weekend "Braton Vandal" from Market. *Boosted Rhino and Frost base sprint by 5%. *Lowered base Damage of Toxic Ancient cloud. *Rhino Radial Blast does more damage as it levels. *Rhino Stomp stun length escalates with level increase. *Defense spawn room Navigation fix *Improved Trinity speed for Health trade off. Update 6.3 "Make Love, Not War(frame)" February 14th, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *11 brand new rooms for Grineer environment set *New game mode! Mobile Defense missions are now available. *New enemy types: The Grineer Seeker with a devastating new attack. *New weapon added: Grineer Heavy Pistol (Kraken) Special Limited Additions: *Valentine’s Day Colour palette – *Valentine’s Day Theme – love is in the air! *These are one day only, get ‘em while they're hot! Changes: *Inventory screen now only shows 10 pages of items at a time, added First and Last buttons as well *Player will now slide back down a wall if they reach the peak of their wall run without jumping off *Avatar can now be rotated on the colour picker screen *Increase probability of Alerts dropping blueprints Fixes: *Skill tree fixes for activation and network *Mind controlled AI can now be damaged by players while still mind controlled *Bosses will now stagger instead of being knocked down in most cases *Fixed an issue with consumables that may have had bad data allowing them to never expire *Boss cinematics should now play even if there is a dead player spectating *Fix for opening player list and consumable menu at the same time *Fixes for leech and mine projectiles in MP *Fix for Clients getting a shortened bleedout timer if killed by radial damage *Infested Chargers now properly ragdoll when killed by elemental effects *Local Reflections settings now properly save *Nyx's mind control visual effect now lasts the same duration as the power itself *Fix for Overload blocking player melee as while the power is still damaging enemies *Contact list UI improvements *Clicking on the Market banners now open the correct item page *Game will now wait for all players to connect after a host migration before giving the new host control *Gram hit box improved *Dual Heat Sword charge attack fixed Localization: *85 German updates from Clemonde, philversprechend *254 Spanish updates from DeadlyShadow *68 French updates from Ivanoiide, Kreylan *201 Italian updates from kreel, Maleklum *104 Japanese updates from Gashin, lunarian *13 Korean updates from *140 Polish updates from iffyJinx, SabreUr, Troold, Wac3 *18 Portuguese updates from Orphen *75 Russian updates from B1ind, FedorHooch, Grayscarr, Moloxix, n7snk *181 Chinese updates from Keinez, Krisstina, loliconest, The_BBQ Update 6.2 February 8th, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: ''' *Affinity, health, and ammo pick-ups are now duplicated when dropped so that all players have the opportunity to collect them. *Fixed Bolto & Javelin projectiles carrying enemies for unrealistic distances. *Fixed Rifle Challenge not counting kills that were made with elemental damage. *Fixed UI bug allowing helmets to be equipped on arbitrary Warframes. *Fixed being able to wall run through doors in certain circumstances. *Fixed player getting stuck in wall run animation when zip-lining immediately after wall running. *Fixed enemies killed by player AoE attacks not tracking in kill stats. *Dual Zoren balancing: Increased critical chance and increased critical damage. TENNO REINFORCEMENTS: WEAPONS ADDED! '''Get ready for… *Gram: A devastating GreatSword! *Dual Heat Swords: slice with twice the power! *Boltor Model Updated: A new look for a new favourite weapon! Localization Updates *308 French updates from amtarace, (kolookool), Ln_Fridfromedisailleur, Slick Joint *153 Italian updates from Edheldui, genesx, Kingdrake, kreel, Maleklum, pascalbrax, Saddy4, Snake3000 *309 German updates from Afinda, Clemonde, freakysteo101, Noa3, philversprechend, Tillomaticus *102 Spanish updates from Deadly Shadow, RareApo, Rexgad, SgtSpectre, zineasta *204 Japanese updates from Gashin, k1sEy, lunarian, WhiteNekophus *237 Korean updates from SpringNote, Cushion *276 Polish updates from barrakketh, Flugcojt, iffyJinx, klops, SabreUr, Troold, Wac3 *304 Portuguese updates from Azdragoras, BathrobeHero, Gnoman, Kokuen, Kysuke, Orphen, Tardivex, Tarmhorn, Vethis, vitorbf *346 Russian updates from B1ind, Dyshes, fafnir4ik, FedorHooch, Grayscarr, Moloxix, n7snk, (razer.crusader) *1105 Ukrainian updates from BlooDONER, dantistnfs, EvilAndrew, iKillUnicorns, snakusoid, ((raneydnext)) *959 Chinese updates from AminoaCow, Keinez, Krisstina, loliconest, sternguard, The_BBQ HOTFIXES 6.2.3: Feb 12 @ 4:30 PM EST *Fixed players randomly being returned to a non-functional lobby when loading into Grineer missions *Fixed higher level/upgraded warframe abilities not being available when playing as client *Fixed lobby attempting to join other squads after switching to SOLO mode Update 6 "New Stompin' Grounds" January 29th, 2013 Forum Post ***BETA-NOTICE*** Forced respec has been done for all Warframes! Please use the Arsenal screen to redesign your upgrades and Mods from an expanded set! Additions: *All New Grineer Asteroid Base – explore and battle in a brand new location set! *Frost! A new ice-based Warframe with chilling power! *Nyx! A psychic-based Warframe named by our Design Council! *Wall Running – a new Space Ninja Style mobility option to master! *Zip-lines – take on foes while ziplining across the more open spaces of the Grineer set! *New weapons: Dual Zoren, Akbolto, and Boltor! *Alternate helmet designs available in the Market for several Warframes. *Solar Map has expanded with two new regions: Ceres and Eris. *Two more deadly bosses added, proceed with caution, Tenno! *More enemy types have emerged: Grinder and Infested Charger. *Dynamic Lighting added to Display Options for those with older hardware. *Firewall/NAT detection added to Options to diagnose connectivity/contact issues. Changes: *Each Warframe now has a custom upgrade tree with more choices and increased specialization! You must respec as a result of this change! *Player will now be teleported back to their previous spot on the ground after jumping into pits. *Warframes now have different starting statistics for key attributes. Fixes: *Fix for Jackal falling through elevator and not spawning in proper room. *Fixed issue where players were stuck on black screen if mission failed. *Fixed disappearing datamass problems on host crashes. *Fixed extraction ship disappearing when all players were in level-end without completing missions. *UPnP, connectivity and Contact fixes. If you are still having problems run the Network test on the Options screen. *Performance improvements for particle-heavy scenes (fire and ice). *Launcher and Update fixes related to local internet caches and work-offline modes. Localization: *1209 Chinese updates from AminoaCow, Bayah, Krisstina, sternguard, Tarlafic and The_BBQ *741 French updates from amtrace, Ln_Fridfromedisailleur, NorthernLightT, SlickJoint, xanthony and YnotnA *375 Japenese updates from Gashin, GF5700, lunarian and WhiteNekophus *228 Polish updates from barrakketh, Daroslaw, Flugcojt, iffyJinx, Lorthar, SabreUr, Troold and Wac3 *150 Russian updates from Dyshes, FedorHooch, Grayscarr, Moloxix, n7snk and YTUX *132 Portuguese updates from Azdragoras, BathrobeHero, Goggles, Kokuen and Orphen *123 German updates from Clemonde, Exceed, freakysteo101, Noa3, ScHlAuChi and Tillomatics *109 Spanish updates from SgtSpectre, DeadlyShadow and Rexgad *96 Italian updates from akrennes, Kingdrake, kreel, Maleklum, pascalbrax and Snake3000 *77 Korean updates from SpringNote *55 Ukranian updates from EvilAndrew and Jupter87a Hotfixes 6 January 30th, 2013 Forum Post Hotfixes: ''' *Fixed objective not appearing correctly on mini map in some Grineer locations. *Added some missing control panels in Grineer areas. *Fixed crash when joining mission while boss intro cinematic is playing. *Fixed pickups falling through floor after spawning. *Fixed overly loud zip-line sound FX. *Fixed extra/inanimate jackal appearing after his intro cinematic. *Fixed Captain Vor not spawning until host player enters boss room. *Removed sort-by-price of Mods in inventory. *Fixed inventory screen appearing blank if player owned a large quantity of Mods. *Fixed loss of functionality/crash when Accepting an alert mission quickly after viewing it. *Fixed Ancients getting stuck when attempting to melee. *Fixed Loot Corpse message not disappearing after looting corpses. *Fixed Mind Control FX not appearing. *Fixed visual effects not applying to Warframe helmets. *Fixed selling of blueprints and added safeguards against selling blueprints that are currently being built. *Fixed Warframe skins being incorrectly listed as "Rhino Chassis". *Fixed Health Bonus upgrades not working. *Corrected store descriptions for health and shield restore items. '''MORE Hotfixes: Jan 31 @ Noonish *Fixed Lech Kril blueprint drops *Fixed being able to play locked missions in solo mode *Possible contact list fixes! MORE Hotfixes: Feb 5 @ 10 AM EST *Nyx, Frost and Excalibur Alt Helmet changes *Fixed grenade throwing for AI as well as tweaking grenade damage *Security cameras no longer get alerted by AI on different factions *Fixed Brightness, Contrast, Local Reflections and Tutorials Enabled not taking effect *Boltor tweaks: Faster fire rate, less damage *Daggers now bypass armor *Heat Dagger added to store MORE Hotfixes: Feb 5 @ 2:45 PM EST *Fixed 65K health bug *Changed Boltor stats Update 5.4 and then some January 18th, 2013 Forum Post *Fixed a long-standing memory corruption bug that was the cause of many random crashes. *Mod drop levels determined by enemy killed not your inventory. No more farming Mercury for level 30 Mods. *Foundry enforced player level requirements. Fix checks for unranked players. *Minimap rendering changed to use navigation mesh. Necessary for upcoming environment. Work-in-progress... *Preliminary in-game update message when updates are pushed (working on getting this to sync better with our CDN). *Hardware failure check to detect problems due to faulty RAM, overclocking instability, heat problems. *Signin rewards UI shows required days to reach tiers. *Added fallbacks when trying to join a session that ends while joining. *Fix chosen Artifacts cards not showing promptly in Front-end. *Fix double cameras after host migration. *Fix crashes in AI and animation. *Fix Corpus laser door networking issues. *Fix over-bloom on characters. *Fix for doors/elevator problems with join-in-progress. *Improvements to prevent accidental selling in Inventory. Work-in-progress... *Fix rockets and redirectional power. *Energy cost changes for Volt and Ash. *Launcher can now resume bulk downloads if the connection to CDN times out. *Fix network problem with other player showing shield > 100%. *Dojo enemies now scale up in level. Work-in-progress... *Fix elemental effects not showing on Scindo, Frago and many crafted Swords and Daggers. *Energy pickups are now shared with other players. More energy in Coop! *Fixes for Volt overload being over-powered, then under-powered. Does radial damage as well. *Fix quit exploits with Alerts. *Fix revive from Pause menu. *Prevent join-in-progress of late-stage missions. *Relax video card restrictions in Launcher. *Fix Artifacts not applying with join-in-progress. *AI will not incorrectly target Turrets anymore. *Update APEX libraries to improve Nvidia PhysX Effects stability. *Add help option for chat commands. *Fix Shotgun Ammo Pack reward being 0. *Fix disarm exploit for some bosses. *Fix for Contacts list not working when you have large number of Contacts/Clan members. *Additional attack animation for Scindo and Frago *Alert enemy levels are now using their region level range. *Stamina Mods for Warframes added. *Fix Corpus Security Cams being alert when they shouldn't. Work-in-progress... *Fix chat window input text being erased as presence changes came in. *Fix Warframe Armor Mods being most common type. *Disabled non-XInput joystick enumeration that was causing instability. *Improvements to 'massive lag' problems caused when a client re-joins a session they had left. *Fix "too many" Ancients in some missions. Hotfixes since 5.4.1 *Fixes to Mod drop levels / rarity. *Crash fixes during update. *Rank exploits fixed. *Fixed a few cases where setting wouldn't save (illegal characters). Sorry but this one resets your settings. *Balance changes for out of control critical damage Mods. Hotfixes since 5.4.2 *Various crash fixes & loc updates *Fixed level 1 mods being dropped by higher enemies Update 5.4.2 January 23rd, 2013 Forum Post Change: *Improved distribution of XP to melee weapons. *Mod generation changes. Weapon-specific mods are more potent. Fixed bug in value ranges. Should be less confusing now. Fixes: ' *Fixed launchers fault tolerance when checking for downloads/updates, should eliminate hangs. *Fixed jackal getting stuck under floor on boss fights. *Fixed Ember's head not appearing during cinematics as well as not retaining customized colors. *Fixed login screen not displaying last-equipped Warframe. *Fixed mouse button presses on Contacts overlay being unintentionally handled by Mission Selection screen in background. *Fixed missing mission UI indicators: Defense Cryopod health and Sabotage Extraction timer are back! *Fix multiplicative stacking in mods (work-in-progress). *Various Crash Fixes. Update 5.4 ''"Hammer Time" January 14th, 2013 Forum Post '''Additions: *SCINDO and FRAGO added to the Market. Slow, powerful, multi-hit weapons for lovers of heavy-metal! Changes: *Inventory screen now shows level of item. *Settings screen now detects APEX support and disables the option if not supported. *Pistol ammo increased for all pistol types. *Balance changes for Gorgon and Hek. *Shield Mods increased in power. Fixes: *Fixes to Spy missions and secondary objectives. *Fixed dying while hacking a terminal *Cryopod can no longer be switch-teleported. *Fixes to keypass objective marker not always sticking around. *Fixed being able to play the same alert multiple times. *Fix for some users incorrectly receiving an error message about their graphics card. *Fixes for Upgrade tree broken on some items. *Fixed issue with pausing in an elevator. *Jackal will now spawn if players run in to the elevator pit before encounter has started. *Fix for VoIP breaking after one match. *Potential fix for Jackal stomp loop. *Fixes for packet drops breaking contact list. *Fixes for Corpus laser-doors. Localization: *1294 Korean updates from Dingo, SpringNote and Switch_. *937 Russian updates from Crond, Digimortal, Dyshes, FedorHooch, Grayscarr, SaSslx86, Moloxix and YTUX. *639 French updates from ap0k41yp5, Flamby, Jupiter87a, Kolo, Ln_Fridfromedisailleur and RageSeeker. *827 German updates from Afinda, Clemond, Creydah, FDCage, Nightleave, philversprechend and Tillomaticus. *722 Italian updates from Snake3000, arkennes, jkflame, kanon82, Kingdrake, kreel and MarikMadness. *471 Polish updates from barrakketh, Daroslaw, Flugcojt, iffyJinx, Robak220, SabreUr, Troold, Wac3. *201 Ukranian updates from Jupiter87a. *157 Japanese updates from Gashin. *152 Portuguese updates from Azdragoras and Tamhorn, *133 Spanish updates from Flagonard, Killbe, RareApo and Rexgad. Update 5.3 January 10th, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Ember powers reworked: ** Overheat moved to second ability, acts as a shield and radial damage power. ** Fireball is now properly attached to the target and doing damage over time. ** World on Fire has been boosted: it now cycles through nearby targets to immolate! *Warframe Blueprints for Excalibur, Volt and Loki. *Weapon Blueprints for Afuris and Bolto. *More mid-mission surprise change-ups. *More localization updates from our amazing volunteers! *Pro system dropped, new Super-Charge requires an item to be installed. ** Items can be purchased with Platinum (same cost as before) or built in the Foundry. ** Users with Pro items will have this automatically installed for them. *More Blueprint rewards added to Alerts including Orokin Reactors and Catalysts used to Super-Charge Warframes and weapons. Changes: *Ember model has had a revamp on its mesh and materials. *Balancing changed for Energy Siphon cards, Mods with shield, energy, and health bonuses will be additive for more sane stacking. *Small improvements to stat displays for upgrades and projectile-based weapons. *Settings improvements for mouse sensitivity, brightness, contrast and UPnP. *Alerts only require node unlock vs. region. Faster UI response to new Alerts. *Improvements to selling UI to reduce accidental selling of important items. *Balance changes to Mod resale and rarity. *Infested Disruptor color effects toned down. *Balance changes to Boss scaling with four players. *Reduced frequency of mission key wrinkle. *Players are now prompted before removing a friend. Fixes: *Fixed Matchmaking problems related to overzealous filtering. *Expanded Matchmaking search to include nearby regions if no games found. *Fixed duplicate Artifact cards taking up space on interface. *Fixed pass-key loss when a player leaves the session while holding it. *VOIP fixes for Contacts list. *Fixed hangs related to slow UPnP updates. *Fixed join session from Contacts. *Several crashes in DirectX11, Physics, Networking, Input and Updating code. *Fixed a few cases of players exiting the level and falling into space. *Fixed Datamass loss after extended period of time. *Mod effects show up properly on Dual Skanas and Furax. *Fixed loss of Mastery when selling an item. *Equipped consumables are no longer deleted when spending a revive. *Fixed Bolto and powers inflating player weapon accuracy. *Fixed controller vibration not toggling off. Update 5 "The Big One!" December 18th, 2012 Forum Post Major new features: *All-new mission structure: explore the solar system! *Different factions control regions of space; destroy them! *Crushing bosses added; team up and take them down! *Foundries have opened up; build your own gear! *Resources are hidden in different regions *Real-time mission events on the star-chart *Lucrative opportunities and tough raids *Artifact cards to be used for missions of extreme danger *In game voice chat to coordinate your attacks *Host migration & improved networking fault-tolerance Major changes: *New and improved revive system; includes temporary invulnerability! *Ships can now have multiple objectives unlocked throughout *Improved enemy placement and encounter pacing *Enemy difficulty scaling tuned for greater challenges in deep-space *Automatic profit-sharing with your squad *Upgrade UI now has stats to help you make the ultimate gear Cool updates: *Mag’s pull ability can rip shields away from enemies *Cold damage now slows affected targets *Corpus ships now feature turrets, cameras and laser doors *End of mission bonuses & rewards *Tenno bonuses for “First win of the Day” *The in-game music is now generated dynamically *Painted targets are now context-sensitive *Weapon effects now change based on installed modules *In-game challenges can now be completed Notorious bugs fixed: *Walls are no longer transparent on older video cards! *The Lotus’ voice now conforms to volume control *DirectX11 no longer crashes when running multiple video cards *Mission-completion checks are now more thorough *International keyboard stability issues *The upload datamass cannot be lost in missions *Ultra-wide displays now supported properly *Improved video-card compatibility and min-spec detection Miscellaneous updates: *Nearly 1000 translation updates from our volunteer army! *Improved Tenno animations *Many menus & screens polished Note: that all accounts have been reset due to these massive changes. Hotfixes 5.2 *Fixed text corruption in several languages *Improvements to Exterminate spawning *Affinity Boosters now give boosts for non-combat actions *Fixed minor respawn issues *Higher level enemies are tougher *Captain Vor is more aggressive! Look out! Update 4 November 2nd, 2012 Forum Post *Mods are now dropped by enemies on death rather than appearing in crates *New Trinity abilities! Well of life, Energy Vampire, Link, Blessing. *Difficulty selection is now available for cards that have been completed in the battle deck *Mission completion rewards are fixed *Added explanations for ammo pickups that aren't in current loadout *Fixed enemy ragdolls freezing in death pose *Bo Staff damage increase *Fixed certain Mods not applying correct bonus *Improved mini-map markers and feedback for Extermination missions *Tuned AI targeting and perception *Various crash and localization fixes Update 3 October 30th, 2012 Forum Post *Fixed not being able to exit room after destroying Jackal *Reduced damage dealt by Grineer rifles *Reduced Dual Skana slide-roundhouse damage *Added “Seasonal surprise” *Improved rescue target’s pathfinding and animation cycle *Beefed up the Gorgon rifle *Fixed enemy name tag in tutorial *Grineer shield regeneration tweaked Update 2 October 29th, 2012 - Forum Post *Fixed cipher panels not activating after breaking out windows at end of defense mission *Fixed enemy count in extermination missions *Got rid of red progress bars over bleeding-out players *Fixed floating infestation worms/snails *Fixed exploit where you could choose a locked color when exiting the color picker *Improved responsiveness when picking up mods and other pickups *Tweaked XP (leveling) curves, should take much longer to rank up *Smoothed out animation transitions for mantling and rolling *Added low health indicators and feedback when taking damage *Nerfed Snipetron, added scope effects *Reduced Grineer Commander spawn frequency *Fixed quest card missions not playing as intended *Fixed high level mods dropping inappropriately *Various crashes fixed Update 1 October 26th, 2012 Forum Post *Made launcher support custom Windows text sizes (high-DPI settings caused problems) *Fixed rescue agent getting stuck on cover objects *Prevented players from dying in tutorial *Fixed “raise reactor” prompt not appearing for some players *Fixed players animating at higher rate in menus *Fixed kill ranking and display issues (all missing kills were recovered) *Fixed problems caused by enemies fallen into pits *Fixed enemies taking cover inside solid objects *Fixed player rank displayed at sign in (was showing 0 instead of actual rank) *Fixed jump-slash attack embedding players into stairs *Fixed a number of crashes and defects discovered by Beta testers *Rebalanced store item prices. *Please remember to obey all signs and rules; the safety of you and our crew is our highest priority Category:Community Category:Community